


The Redhead in the Basement

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, OFC (minor character), Redheads, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and his redhead have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Redhead in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2004, back when we still wondered who that redhead was....  
> Spoilers for Heart Break

The redhead watched Jethro over the edge of her magazine and as he lifted the mallet to pound the next peg in, she spoke. "You really should tell him how you feel."

She hid her smirk behind the magazine as Jethro brought the mallet down harder than usual. "Jesus, Ginny, give it up would you?" he said, glaring at her.

Laughing at him outright, Ginny looked at him, shaking her head. "Oh, you know I love you dearly, you're one of the best friends I have but you've got it so bad for him, it's funny. If I were a more insecure woman, I might actually get upset that you called his name out when you came earlier, never mind how much you talk about him," she said, staying calm under the ice blue glare which had actually intensified at her words. She'd known Jethro far too long to be intimidated.

"Virginia," he hissed warningly.

"Oh, stop it," she said. "Using my full name will not intimidate me, Leroy Jethro."

He stopped working for a moment, and then sighed. "Ginny, it's not that easy. Why would Tony be interested in me? He likes women; he chases them all the time. There's no way he wants me, so drop it!" he said, turning back to the boat.

"He chases them, but how many does he actually bother catching? Not many from what you've been able to figure out. Besides, the few times you've flaunted me in front of him�he looked really jealous," she said slyly.

Keeping his attention focussed on the boat, Jethro said, "More like curious than jealous. You know, not many women would encourage a lover to chase after someone else, especially a man."

Ginny snorted. "Oh, c'mon. We're more fuckbuddies than lovers. Lovers usually get together more than once or twice a month. It's not that I want to end what we have, Jethro, but you deserve some real happiness and I think Tony could give you that. And he's a real hottie," Ginny replied. "Besides," she added, "you might get lonely over the next six months without me here."

He stopped his work on the boat to stare at her. "What do you mean?"

"The company is sending me over to London to help them open their first European division. I'll be gone for at least six months, possibly longer," she answered.

"Thanks for letting me know," he said dryly. "When do you leave?"

"A week from Thursday. So, you see, it's a perfect chance," she replied. Standing up, she went over and hugged him. "Jethro, you know I really like you�but what we have is never going to go beyond what we have. We both need more and I'm just not who you need. I know that and it's about time you realised it, too. We'll always be friends, don't doubt that and I do love you, just not in a romantic 'love forever' sense."

Jethro returned her embrace, before closed his eyes, sighing. "I know, Ginny, I love you, too. You're right, as usual. I just don't think Tony would agree that he's what I need or that I'm what he needs-"

"Give it a chance. You'll never know unless you try," she said, letting go of him and resuming her seat on the bench, reading her magazine.

A few minutes later, Gibbs' phone rang and she smiled when she heard him say DiNozzo. She could hear the affection in his voice as he barked Tony's name. She seen Tony not a few times and when Jethro told her some of the things Tony had done or said, she was pretty sure the younger man had feelings for his boss. It seemed that for an investigator, Jethro was lousy at reading obvious clues.

"Can you drop me at Bethesda?" he asked after hanging up the phone.

"Sure thing, honey," she replied.

*Six months later*

Tony took another sip of his beer and looked away from the game on TV to the man who was sleeping with his head on Tony's lap. He smiled; sometimes it still seemed hard to believe that he was in a relationship with Jethro Gibbs and for four months at that.

He jumped when he heard the front door open and close. Jethro didn't wake up, so Tony waited, hoping it was one of their friends. He heard a female voice say, "Jethro, it's Ginny, where are you?"

"We're in here," Tony answered, surprised that his lover hadn't yet awakened. He knew Ginny was the mystery redhead he'd seen Jethro with a few times, but he hadn't learned much else about her.

She walked into the room and smiled at the scene before her. She went over and sat on the arm of the couch, next to Tony. "It's nice to meet you, Tony. I'm Ginny Watson," she said quietly.

Tony shook her hand. "Tony DiNozzo. It's nice to meet you, too. I'd say Jethro's told me all about you, but he hasn't."

She laughed and Jethro finally woke up. He sat up and looked at her, smiling. "Hey, Ginny, how're you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Jethro. Looks like you're doing well, too," she said, getting up and giving him a hug. She grinned when she say a little spark of jealousy flash in Tony's eyes. "I'm glad to see you took my advice, honey," she said to Jethro.

Tony looked at her speculatively, while Jethro groaned. "He took your advice? I don't believe it�but what did he take it about?"

"Jethro shove over and let a girl sit down," she said and he obeyed. Sitting between the two of them, she smiled, hooking her arm through Tony's. "Oh, sweetheart, have I got a story to tell you!"


End file.
